


always remember us this way

by maverick24



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IM SO SOFT, also we love soft madison, first fic go easy plz, foxxay - Freeform, she loves her swampy, they really love each other guys, what about it, yes i used a gaga song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverick24/pseuds/maverick24
Summary: Misty misses Cordelia when she has to go away on her Supreme duties, and when she comes home after a long trip, Misty’s got some things to get off her chest...





	always remember us this way

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first fic ever, let alone my first foxxay/goode-day fic so needless to say i’m a mess posting this. i love these two so so much and i hope i did them justice! shouts out to my girl sam (moonmotels) for putting up with me and helping me edit and format. i couldn’t have done it without you! 
> 
> comments are much appreciated ~ enjoy!

 

Cordelia had been away at a week long Witch’s Rights conference speaking on behalf of the coven, planning the next year’s recruitment strategy with other covens around the country. While she knows she left Miss Robichaux’s in good hands with Queenie and Zoe, she still feels an anxiousness to get home, staring out the window of the airport looking out at the beautiful Chicago skyline. At that same moment, she feels her phone vibrate with a text from the woman that’s been on her mind since the day she left.

 

_Misty: hey miss supreme - just checkin in. I sure do miss you._

 

Cordelia smiled from ear to ear at her phone. It was late for Misty to be up on a weeknight, and she hoped she was sleeping alright without her there. She’d still been having her occasional nightmares since her return from hell 6 months ago.

 

_Cordelia: hey baby, i miss you too. so much. i’ll be home in a few hours. don’t wait up, i want you to sleep. i’ll see you in the morning. love you._

_Misty: you don’t have to tell me twice...i’m already dozin off ;) have a safe flight. love you darlin._

 

_12:41am_

 

Cordelia crept in the front door trying to be as quiet as possible. The house was completely silent, and she made a mental note to thank Zoe and Queenie for doing such a great job getting all the girls wrangled and into their rooms. She opened the door to her office and left her luggage there so she wouldn’t have to lug it up the stairs and possibly create too much noise at this late hour. She pulled her heels off and carried them up the stairs with her up to her bedroom. She pushed the door open gently and tiptoed inside. She glanced over at the California King bed and found her swamp witch buried directly in the center of the bed, lying on her stomach with her beautiful wavy locks fanned out on her pillow. Her back was bare which probably meant she was in her usual sleep attire - simple black panties and nothing else. Cordelia smiled adoringly at the sight. She carefully made her way through the moonlit room to change into her nightgown, wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was finished, she finally slid into the bed next to her love. She was tempted to reach out and kiss every inch of her warm back, breathing in the essence that is only Misty, grounding her back down to feeling truly at home. But she was determined not to interrupt her good night’s sleep, so she delicately scooted as close as she could to feel her warmth, kissed the back of her head and easily drifted into a deep sleep.

 

_5:33am_

 

Cordelia woke up laying on her back, slowly coming to consciousness in the pale light of the morning. She glanced over at the clock to see that she was awake about 20 minutes before her alarm. She’d usually feel irritated by that but she felt more rested and rejuvenated than she had in over a week. That’s when she turned her head to gaze at the probable cause of that restful slumber. There she found what could only be described as an ethereal being in her bed. She determined long ago Misty was not of this world. A goddess among mere mortals.

 

Slowly, those gorgeous eyes began to flutter open, slowly adjusting to wakefulness and the vision before her. Cordelia was a goddess in her own right. Every time Misty woke up next to her, gazing upon that flawless skin, piercing dark eyes and perfectly plump lips, she swore that’s what Heaven must look like.

 

“Hey Miss Supreme”, Misty muttered in her raspy morning voice, placing a hand gently on her lover’s cheek.

 

Cordelia sighed. God she missed this.

 

“Hey angel”, she smiled sweetly, “I’m sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep a bit longer if you’d like.” She turned her head to leave a gentle, lingering kiss on the hand Misty left on her cheek. “I know you were up later than usual.”

 

The swamp witch just sighed and smiled back, disregarding the notion of closing her eyes again anytime soon. “Mmm I’m so glad you’re back”, she ran her thumb gently over the Supreme’s lips. Cordelia kissed it lightly. She was intoxicated by the contact she so desperately craved from too many days away.

 

“How was your trip?”, Misty asked to show her undying interest in her girlfriend’s life, but she wasn’t sure how much she really cared at this particular time, feeling the heat of Cordelia’s breath on her face as she inched closer.

 

“It was good, just long. It was exciting to see so many other covens stepping up to lead and make a way for new witches. I can’t wait to see how they all continue to grow”. That made Misty smile wide. She loves seeing her best friend’s eyes light up as she expresses her passion for her work. Misty turned to hover over her, sitting up on her elbows to look down and whisper, “Well they’ve got an amazing Supreme leading the charge. You’re so good at what you do.”

 

Cordelia smiled dreamily up at her. She couldn’t ask for a better life partner. Misty was genuinely proud of her of in everything she did. She felt her heart swell at the thought. She ran her hand gently down Misty’s shoulder blade and spine. That made Misty close her eyes and shudder. God she missed her. She suddenly felt the urge to express just how much she missed her presence. She opened her eyes and gently leaned down to press a sweet but purposeful kiss on the Supreme’s lips. Cordelia let out an audible sigh, as if she’d been waiting for this moment for some time.

 

Misty continued to place slow, open-mouthed kisses on her lips, alternating between enveloping her top and bottom lip each time. She felt Cordelia’s tongue lightly request to join the party, to which Misty eagerly obliged. Yet there was no rush. Nothing else mattered in this moment.

 

Cordelia was now sincerely grateful she woke up when she did so they could enjoy this sacred time to reunite and recharge together. Misty eventually pushed herself up to straddle Cordelia’s hips. Still keeping the pace of the electric kisses they were passing back and forth, Cordelia reached up to tenderly cup Misty’s breasts. Misty closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh as she reveled in the delicate touch she longed for. Cordelia’s hands were warm and inviting, coaxing the need between her legs to grow. Misty slowly began to kiss down her neck, nipping gently along the way tasting every inch like a delicacy she wanted to savor. Her hands made their way down to the bottom hem of Cordelia’s night gown, where she slowly pushed her hands under to drag along her smooth stomach and eventually pulled the garment up and over her head.

 

She paused to look down at her reverently. Cordelia was absolutely stunning and the morning light sifting through the window only added to the beautiful image. Misty then took her index finger and lightly placed it on her lover’s bottom lip, which she greeted with a kiss. She proceeded to trace her finger from that lip down her chin, passed her throat, over her sternum, across her ribs and slowly stopped at her belly button. Cordelia chuckled at the tickling sensation it caused, but Misty was still staring down at where her hand touched her stomach, in a dreamy daze. Cordelia looked up at her, arousal causing her words to come out only as a whisper when she gently asked, “What?” Misty snapped out of her gaze and looked down into inquisitive, captivating, brown eyes. It took her a moment to finally mutter, “I just wanna remember us this way...memorize you. So when you leave again...”

 

Cordelia closed her eyes and felt her chest clench at Misty’s admission. She reached down and grasped the hand she still had on her stomach and sat all the way up so their faces were just inches apart. “Hey...look at me”, she whispered as she forced Misty to make eye contact with her by gently nudging her chin up. Misty’s ocean eyes stared back at her. They were a bit melancholy but more so adoring of the woman before her. Cordelia continued, “I hate having to leave you. I’m so sorry. I won’t be leaving again for a long time. I promise.”

 

Misty looked up at her, letting her shoulders rise and fall as she nodded her head. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her mouth tried it’s best to muster a smile. Cordelia used her free hand to push Misty’s curls back, weaving her hands through delicately. “...and when I do have to leave again, you could come with me? Only if you wanted to I...”

 

With that Misty smiled and leaned in for a long kiss. She didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She knew that Cordelia would take care of her no matter what and just wanted to stay in this moment while they were together. Cordelia picked up on this and felt a new surge of love, affection and magic course through her veins. She loved Misty so much it physically hurt sometimes. She continued the kiss, placing her hand on Misty’s hip to eventually lay her back on the bed so she could settle between her legs. She kissed down her neck, trailing licks and kisses down to her perfect breasts. She delicately swirled her tongue around one nipple, kissing it like it would shatter if she pressed any harder. That made Misty arch her back, close her eyes and moan, “Oh Delia”. Sometimes less was more and she was experiencing just that. The Supreme showed the same tenderness to the other breast while she ran her hands up her lover’s sides and over her ribcage. The kisses she traced down her stomach were incredibly slow and reverent. “Delia...” Misty muttered. Cordelia just continued to kiss down and around her belly button, hands caressing her hips. “Delia”, Misty said again breathlessly, but Cordelia just murmured an absent “hmm?” as she continued to work her mouth down over her soaked underwear, determined to reach her destination.

 

Misty, writhing with her eyes closed, finally mustered up the words she needed to say and with a heavy exhale uttered, “Marry me.”

 

Cordelia muttered another “hmm” as she hooked her fingers under Misty’s panties. It took her about 4 seconds to stop and realize the words she’d just heard. She froze, leaned up and looked at Misty who was now just as wide-eyed and a little shocked herself.

 

“W-what?” Cordelia asked incredulously.

 

As much as Misty had a hard time gathering herself to repeat the question, she didn’t just say it by mistake or in the heat of the moment. She’d been wanting to ask Cordelia to be hers forever for as long as she can remember. She leaned up on her elbows and looked straight into Cordelia’s eyes and firmly said, “Marry me”.

 

Cordelia’s mouth was open but nothing was coming out. _Was this real_? Misty sat up all the way and took her hand, feeling the need to explain herself. She began, “Look I know it’s sudden, but Cordelia I don’t want anyone else. All I want is you and me forever and...” before she could finish her thought Cordelia interrupted her with a, “yes”.

 

Misty paused with a shuddering exhale and searched Cordelia for any hint of hesitation. There was none. They both smiled wide and laughed nervously, hearts pounding out of their chests. Misty leaned in and collided her lips with Cordelia’s, which she met with equal vigor. Cordelia then pushed into Misty’s chest with her fingertips to lay her back down. She was going to finish what she started, with more purpose than ever.

 

With continued eye contact, she pulled Misty’s remaining item of clothing down her legs and settled her mouth right over that sweet bundle of nerves. Misty looked down through glossy eyes, smiled and let out a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to take long. Cordelia first gently kissed up and down her slit, then immediately ran her tongue from bottom to top. Misty’s head shot back on her pillow and a moan escaped her lips. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s thighs and tugged her down the bed for better access, to which Misty responded with a surprised yelp at the sudden movement. She smiled and worked her mouth skillfully over the swamp witch, flattening her tongue in all the right places until she heard her breath hitch and saw her back arch high off the bed.

 

Almost there.

 

Cordelia glanced over at the clock that still displayed a time too early to wake up the girls with Misty’s earth-shattering orgasm. She wasn’t in the mood for bitchy death stares at breakfast. So as Misty reached her peak, Cordelia replaced her mouth with her fingers, leaned up and covered Misty’s mouth with a searing kiss to muffle the loud, drawn out scream of Cordelia’s name.

 

She couldn’t help but grin as she continued the searing hot kiss and eased Misty down from her climax. Catching her breath, Cordelia flopped down on her back to lay next to her fiancée. Both of their chests heaved up and down, almost synchronized in their desperate attempts to catch their breath. They turned their heads to look at each other, fully drunk on the bliss of it all. After finally finding the oxygen, Misty looked up and said, “Damn...maybe I should propose more often”, as she turned to look at Cordelia with the biggest smile she’d ever seen. They both paused and then let out deep belly laughs, basking in the moment that still felt surreal.

 

_8:14am_

 

After sleeping for another couple of hours, the love birds woke up to get dressed and ready for the day. Misty was determined to return the favor to Cordelia in the shower _(twice)_ and the Supreme couldn’t bring herself to care about using up all the hot water.

 

They finally made their way downstairs, hands intertwined, faces never more than a few inches away while they stole kisses, giggling each time they accidentally ran into a wall or furniture. They were blissfully unaware of anything or anyone else around them. As they made their way into the kitchen, Queenie, Zoe, Madison, Mallory and Coco were eating breakfast at the table. The newly-engaged couple didn’t notice them for a second until Queenie interjected, “Hey there love birds, what’s with all the giggles?”

 

The two were jolted out of their bubble, looking over at the girls staring at them and back at each other. Misty dodged the question and walked over to the counter to pour Cordelia’s coffee. Cordelia cleared her throat and said, “Um nothing, I’m just...glad to be home. I missed everyone! How were things while I was gone?”

 

As the others began their responses, Cordelia walked over to Misty who handed her her coffee. They made knowing eye contact and Misty leaned into her ear to whisper, “Good save”. Cordelia gave her a nervous smile. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep it in. But they’d agreed to give it some time before announcing the news just yet. They drifted back into their own little bubble, smiling and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears. Cordelia had asked the girls a question and hadn’t listened to any of the answers.

 

Their bubble was popped once again but this time it’s Zoe yelling, “Earth to Cordelia! Did you hear anything we just said?!”

 

Cordelia feels herself turning bright red as she clears her throat again and musters, “I—I’m sorry! Please tell me again I wanna know!” She glances back at Misty who doesn’t want to get caught in the crossfire. She picks up the mug of tea she just made and gives Cordelia an apologizing look. She then glances over to the girls and says, “I’m gonna go prep for my class in the greenhouse. Y’all go easy on her”. She winks at Cordelia and goes to give her one...two...five kisses before she walks out, still grinning ear to ear.

 

Cordelia watches her leave and sighs. When she turns her head back she’s met with inquisitive looks from all the girls. Madison finally speaks up and says, “Ok Cordy, what’s going on. The sex cannot be THAT good to have you both drooling all over each other more than normal?! SPILL.” Cordelia opens her mouth to speak but can’t find the words so closes it again. Madison squints her eyes at her, gets up and walks over to stand inches from the Supreme. She’s looking down at her left hand that’s wrapped around the coffee mug, specifically the new piece of jewelry on her ring finger. Cordelia follows Madison’s eyes to the ring. Shit.

 

_Earlier..._

 

_Misty rummages through her jewelry box and finds a shiny silver ring with a deep blue Sapphire in the middle. The ring had belonged to her grandmother and was one of few things she still had from her old life. Her grandmother was the only one who always loved her unconditionally. She gave her the ring for her thirteenth birthday and told her to guard it with her life. So Misty never wore it. She kept it in pristine condition in a little velvet bag at the back of her jewelry box. Cordelia burst into tears when Misty slid it onto her finger. She had to re-do her makeup afterwards but the joy it unearthed in her future wife was well worth it._

  


“Woah, where’d you get that ring?? I’ve never seen you wear it before...and on that finger...” When Madison started to put the pieces together, Cordelia could see it in her eyes that she was fucked. Her eyes widened back at Madison but her face began to soften, as she blushed, bit her lip and slowly cracked a smile. It was as if all the girls had realized it at the same time because a high pitched “AHHHHHHH!!!!!” seemed to come out of all of their mouths simultaneously.

 

Cordelia set her coffee down to avoid a disaster and, surprisingly, Madison was soon wrapping her in a bear hug, jumping up and down, still screaming. All the other girls made their way over to them and joined in on a giant group hug, screaming “oh my god” with poor Cordelia trapped in the middle.

  


Halfway to the greenhouse, Misty hears the loud eruption of screams coming from the house behind her. This would usually have her fearing the worst but she has a feeling she knows what it might be about. She turns on her heel to go back into the house and throw Cordelia a bone, shaking her head with a knowing smile.

 

Misty peeked her head in and sees about 20 girls (the others heard and came running) all surrounding Cordelia, squeezing her hands asking a million questions. Cordelia looks overwhelmed and SO happy. So Misty just leans against the door frame and takes it all in for a moment. There is so much love in this room. Finally she yells out, “Cordelia Goode! You couldn’t keep it in for 5 minutes?!” The girls all turn around to look at Misty, pause a second and belt out another ear-piercing scream as they huddle around their new prey. Queenie is the first to get a hold of her and wraps her arms around her neck, “I didn’t know you had it in you, Mist! Get it girl. I’m so damn happy for y’all!” Misty grins from ear to ear, feels the tears start to puddle in her eyes, threatening to spill any second now. It’s not until she finds the eyes of her beloved Supreme, face already soaked in tears of her own, that she lets hers fall freely.

 

There is so much love in this moment she can hardly breathe. This is her tribe. She finally wades through the other girls to wrap her arms around her fiancée. The moment is short lived when Coco’s voice spouts out above the noise, “Hey wait a second!” Everyone hushes at this peculiar statement. “When y’all get married are you going to be Misty and Cordelia _GOODE-DAY_?”, she says with dramatic exasperation that only Coco could make charming.

 

The room gets quiet.

 

Cordelia and Misty look at each other, pondering for a second and then smiling widely. Cordelia looks over to Coco and says confidently, “Why the hell not?” Everyone erupts into laughter at their usually prim and proper Supreme. Madison rolled her eyes so hard all anyone sees are the whites of her eyes for several seconds, but she secretly loves it more than anyone. Ever since she came back from hell, she’s had a hard time keeping her tough exterior. She’d never admit out loud how much she missed everyone, especially the swamp witch. She walks over to Misty, who’s kissing her future wife like no one’s watching, and taps her on the shoulder. Misty looks up at her, a little dumbfounded. Madison sighs and says, “Congrats swampy”, while wrapping her in an uncharacteristically warm hug. Misty shoots a shocked look over at Cordelia but just goes with it because this is the equivalent of seeing a dog walk on its hind legs. As Madison pulls back from the embrace, she looks up at Misty and bluntly says, “now I better be a fucking bridesmaid”. Misty chokes out a laugh and Cordelia says, “there she is!” as she pulls Madison into a reluctant group hug between the three of them.

 


End file.
